MY SUN
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Penjelasan akan masa lalu Yoongi membuat Jimin yang tadinya cemburu buta akan kelakuan Taehyung membuat Jimin terhenyak. Dapatkah Jimin menyakinkan Yoongi jika ia berbeda dengan masa lalu Yoongi? Sekuel datang, yuk merapat MinYoon trash sekalian.
1. Chapter 1

_**Melodi itu mengalun lembut.**_

 _ **Melodi alam dengan semua kealamiannya.**_

 _ **Seluruh alam seakan bersenandung pilu bersamanya.**_

 _ **Bersuka cita di balik alunan sendu itu.**_

 _ **Bukan,**_

 _ **Bukannya ia sedang bersedih.**_

 _ **Ia hanya menikmati lantunan sendu yang indah itu**_

..

..

..

 _BTS YOONMIN STORY_

 _MY SUN_

 _JiminxYoongi._

 _Boys Love, Mpreg, Fluffy, Absurd, I already warn you guys, so Don't Like Just Don't Read._

..

..

..

..

Ia hanya bisa termenung memandang langit sendu nan kelabu. Luka lama kembali mengiris pilu hatinya kala kenangan itu kembali mengisi kepala pirangnya. Kenangan tentang masa lalunya, tentang cintanya. Cintanya yang salah meski cinta itu sendiri tak pernah salah. Dan akibat dari kesalahan itu yang membuatnya menderita di masa lalunya. Ia bahkan sudah meminta maaf akan hal yang bukan sebuah kesalahannya. Ia menangis meraung atas ketidak-adilan itu. Ia terluka akan hujaman kata kasar dan perilaku kasar yang diterimanya, ia bahkan sekarat karena dikucilkan. Namun kini setelah dipikirkannya, alangkah percumanya ia bersikap sendu seperti sekarang. Matahari indahnya telah memunculkan pelangi setelah hujan. Matahari indahnya sedang tersenyum di hadapannya dan sedang memandangnya.

"Oh ayolah Yoongi _hyung_ , besok sudah hari pernikahan kita dan kau bersikap melankolis seperti gadis perawan saja."

 _ **BUUGHH!**_

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke kepala si matahari yang kini meringis sakit.

" _Hyung_! Kau ini… lama-lama benar juga apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, aku jadi masokis bila bersamamu." Gerutu sang matahari.

"Lalu apa? Kau menyesal bersamaku dan mau meninggalkanku?!"

 _Uh-oh,_ agaknya Yoongi memang sedang melankolis dan sensitif, buktinya kini ia sudah menatapi mataharinya dengan kedua bola mata yang berlinangan air mata.

" _Hyung_ … Min Yoongi…" panggil sang matahari dan menatap kekasih hatinya itu penuh pengertian lalu kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil kekasih pirangnya. "Sudah kah aku mengatakan untuk berhenti berpikiran buruk dengan kepala mungilmu ini? Kepala mungil yang keras kepala, sudah berapa kali kupastikan padamu bahwa aku takkan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan masa lalu milikmu itu. Aku, Park Jimin takkan pernah meninggalkan Min Yoongi mungil yang keras kepala yang akan selalu menjadi pemenang hatiku sampai maut memisahkan kami." Jimin mengelus pelan punggung Yoongi yang kini sudah berhenti bergetar.

"Apa kau sedang berlatih kata-kata untuk di depan pastur nanti?" kini kedua mata yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata itu mengerjap polos menatap kekasih hatinya yang termenung mendengarkannya.

"Hari ini perasaanmu sedang campur aduk ya? Sensitif, marah, merasa akan ditinggalkan dan sekarang kau bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini…" perlahan tangan Jimin beralih ke perut rata Yoongi dan mengelus perut rata itu penuh sayang. "Begitu besarnya pengaruh bayi kita akan suasana hatimu." Dan Jimin terkekeh geli di akhir kalimatnya.

"Maaf…" gumam Yoongi.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." Jimin masih saja asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Tapi tadi aku kasar sekali." Yoongi mulai merengut sedih saat Jimin masih saja belum melihat ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh, kecup aku." Sebenarnya tadinya Jimin hanya akan meminta dielus saja, tapi melihat bibir yang mengerucut sedih itu membuat Jimin tak tahan ingin dikecup.

Yoongi, dengan wajah yang merona matang itu kini mendekat dan dengan perlahan mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Jimin untuk mengecup bibir kekasih hatinya yang terasa begitu pas di bibirnya.

" _Aaa!_ Yoongiku manis sekali!" setelah dikecup dan melihat rona kemerahan itu Jimin dengan gemasnya memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menangis dan murung sedari pagi tadi." Pinta Jimin yang memang sudah memerhatikan wajah murung Yoongi sedari pagi.

"Entah, kau tahu 'kan kalau hujan itu selalu penuh dengan kenangan… kenangan dengan pacar terakhirku kembali menyeruak begitu saja dan kau tadi berkata seolah akan meninggalkanku… dan aku menangis begitu saja." ujar Yoongi dengan terbata-bata dan sedikit malu mulai menyergap.

"Ah Yoongiku. Aku bersumpah dengan setiap aliran nafasku, aku akan berada di sampingmu, mencintaimu dan selalu merengkuhmu dan juga anak-anak kita di masa depan. Jadi berhenti berpikiran yang rumit dan kembali masuk ke pelukanku!" ujar Jimin dengan nada tak mau dibantah di akhir kalimatnya.

Kalimat penenang yang membuat Yoongi kembali meringkuk nyaman di dalam pelukan Jimin, entahlah… persiapan pernikahan, pesta yang akan diadakan besok, kehamilannya dan juga hujan sialan yang membangkitkan kenangan membuat Yoongi terlalu sensitif. Tapi setidaknya Jiminnya, matahari cerahnya akan selalu di sampingnya untuk menghangatkan dan menenangkannya.

"Oh rasanya aku begitu bodoh telah berpikiran seperti itu." Yoongi yang kembali didera rasa malu makin melesakkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Memang. Dan sudah cukup untuk hari ini, kita harus beristirahat sekarang juga karena besok kita memiliki hari penting yang akan melelahkan untuk dilalui jika kita tak segera tidur." Jimin semakin menyamankan pelukannya terhadap Yoongi.

"Tapi aku tak mau tidur di sofa, kasihan anak kita…" ujar Yoongi mengingatkan Jimin jika mereka masih berada di atas sofa di ruang tamu.

"Oh iya, anak kita." Jimin yang sebenarnya sudah nyaman itu malas berpindah ke kamar mereka namun benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yoongi, calon buah hatinya butuh tempat yang lebih nyaman lagi untuk beristirahat, maka dari itu Jimin kini merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau tak perlu menggendongku seperti ini, aku masih bisa berjalan." Gerutu Yoongi.

"Anggap saja aku sedang latihan untuk besok." Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi gerutuan Yoongi.

"Dengan lengan sekekar ini? Dan dengan tubuhku? Oh Park Jimin, kau lucu." Gerutuan itu makin berlanjut.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya sayangku, aku tahu aku kekar dan kau pun tahu jika dirimu mungil. Ah! Mengerucut seperti itu lagi, kugigit kau!" Jimin makin terkekeh kala melihat Yoongi melirik sinis padanya sembari menutupi bibirnya.

"Kugigit balik!" Yoongi makin sinis.

"Seperti berani saja." Balas Jimin.

"Oh, kau lupa kalau aku sanggup melakukan kekerasan apapun padamu." Sahut Yoongi.

"Dan menjadikanku masokis karenanya. Lebih baik kita berhenti sayang, kita butuh tidur." Dan begitu mereka memasuki kamar mereka, Jimin dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Yoongi dan menyusul untuk berbaring bersama Yoongi. "Selamat tidur, Yoongiku dan buah hati mungilku." Jimin menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Selamat tidur juga Jiminku, dan buah hatiku." Sahut Yoongi yang menyamankan letak selimut sembari satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke selimut untuk menggenggam tangan Jimin yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengelus perutnya.

Ah, mari biarkan mereka beristirahat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **FIN, END, KKEUT!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Ahahahahaha *ketawa canggung***_

 _ **Tiba-tiba aja saya kepengen nulis cerita ini setelah foto fansign Yoongi pakai wedding veil, Yoongi sakit, terus terus Yoongi yang bawain jas Jimin di perfom Gayo kemarin. Emang sih absurd, tapinya delulu saya bersinar terang, Yoongi kelelahan, hamil *plak* dan istri yang baik! *dipiting***_

 _ **Ehiya, saya ada bilang lagi nulis cerita BTS yang gak kelam dan gak sedih 'kan? Bukan yang ini ya ceritanya, ini serius fresh from the oven, baru selesai ketik pake banget.**_

 _ **Jadi, selamat menikmati!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _Guguran hijau itu menari-nari tertiup angin._

 _Membiarkan angin membawanya._

 _Bersenda gurau dengan angin nakal._

 _Bermain dengan riangnya._

 _Guguran hijau itu, ditinggalkan._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **BTS MINYOON STORY**_

 _ **MY SUN**_

 _ **JiminxYoongi.**_

 _ **Slight TaehyungxJungkook.**_

 _ **Boys Love, Mpreg, Fluffy, Absurd, I already warn you guys, so Don't Like Just Don't Read.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari pemuda tampan yang minggu lalu baru saja pindah ke kota Seoul ini. Matanya memandang segala hal yang dapat dipandangnya dari tempat ia berdiri. Jajaran pohon yang berdiri kokoh menjadikan pelataran parkir tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya terasa sejuk, gedung kokoh tempat ia berada sekarang inipun turut menambahkan keindahan yang sangat ia sukai. Sayup-sayup pemuda itu mendengarkan dentingan piano. Dentingan merdu yang menarik dirinya untuk terus mendengarkan.

" _Ya!_ Park Jimin!" dan keindahan itu hancur hanya dengan sebuah teriakan menyebalkan dari pemuda lainnya yang saat ini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Meskipun kau sudah lebih dulu pindah ke Seoul, tidak menjadikan kau lebih tua dariku Jeon Jungkook!" geram Park Jimin pada Jeon Jungkook yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan bosannya.

"Kau yang salah, sudah kupanggil berapa kalipun kau tak menyahut. Apa sih yang kau lamunkan?" gerutu pemuda manis yang berasal dari daerah yang sama dengan Park Jimin, Busan.

"Ooh… itu, suara piano." Jawab Jimin dan masih saja menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar alunan piano itu.

"Piano?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh itu mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang memainkan piano."

"Yoongi _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin yang kini berbalik memandangi Jungkook.

"Iya, anak emasnya klub musik. _Rapper underground,_ pencipta lagu berbakat yang sekarang sedang memiliki proyek lagu dengan kekasihku. Oh astaga, bagaimana ia bisa begitu beruntung dan bekerja sama dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Kau tau? Semua lagu Yoongi _hyung_ itu adalah maha karya!" cerita Jungkook panjang lebar.

"Oh, aku penasaran. Kau bawa aku melihat Yoongi _hyung_ itu ya."

Mendengar perkataan Jimin itu, Jungkook hanya mengangguk ringan. "Baiklah, _toh_ aku juga ingin melihat kekasihku berlatih.

..

..

..

Jungkook membuka pelan pintu klub musik yang terbagi menjadi tiga ruangan, satu ruangan untuk bersantai atau menerima tamu, satu ruangan khusus untuk berlatih dan satu lagi ruangan yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang yaitu Min Yoongi dan itu adalah studio tempat Min Yoongi menghasilkan lagu-lagunya.

"Itu yang namanya Yoongi _hyung_ , Min Yoongi." Bisik Jungkook sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda yang masih asik memetik pianonya dan mengiringi seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang bernyanyi. "Dan yang sedang bernyanyi adalah kekasihku." Tambah Jungkook.

Park Jimin hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya kala melihat siapa yang sedang bernyanyi, wajah yang tak asing bagi Jimin itu telah menyudahi latihannya dan menatap mata Jimin dengan bingung.

"Kau, Park Jimin kan?" Tanya pemuda yang bernyanyi itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kim Taehyung." Balas Jimin dengan senyuman cerahnya dan berjalan menyambut Kim Taehyung yang juga berjalan ke arahnya dan melemparkan sebuah pelukan, pelukan erat antar sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

" _Loh_ , _hyung_ kenal Jimin _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Si pendek ini sahabatku saat di sekolah menengah pertama, Kookie." Jawab Taehyung. Ya, Taehyung memang pernah bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Park Jimin selama dua tahun dan bersahabat hingga sekarang dengan Park Jimin.

"Maaf mengganggu reuni kalian, Kim Taehyung, kemari." Sedangkan Min Yoongi yang tak beranjak dari kursinya itu memandang datar ke arah Park Jimin yang sempat melayangkan senyuman manis untuknya dan mulai memberitahukan dimana kesalahan Kim Taehyung saat berlatih tadi pada pemuda itu saat pemuda itu sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

..

..

..

Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin kini sedang duduk dengan nyamannya di salah satu pojok kafe, sebenarnya tadi Jungkook masih menemani mereka sebelum ia dijemput oleh kakaknya karena mereka memang memiliki janji untuk keluar. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum kembali ke wajah Park Jimin dan mengabaikan tatapan memuja yang dilontarkan gadis-gadis pengunjung kafe.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan." Taehyung memandang Park Jimin yang sedang menikmati makanannya itu.

Park Jimin menghentikan suapannya dan memandang malas Kim Taehyung yang memicingkan matanya itu. "Hentikan apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Hentikan niatmu untuk mengejar Min Yoongi." Ucap Taehyung.

" _Ah_ , kau memang sahabatku, kau tahu saja aku tertarik dengan senior manis itu."

"Tertarik? Jangan Park Jimin. Jika kau hanya sekedar tertarik padanya, lebih baik jangan." Balas Taehyung.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" kini mata Jimin mengerjap bingung melihat emosi yang tertera jelas di wajah Kim Taehyung.

"Aku mengenal dirimu sama baik dengan kau mengenal dirimu, kata tertarik yang kau ucapkan memiliki arti 'Kau akan meninggalkannya tanpa ampun setelah kau mendapatkan cintanya dan mempermainkan cintanya.' Aku tak ingin kau melakukan itu pada Yoongi _hyung_."

Tapi… Ia adalah Park Jimin dan seorang Park Jimin tak mengenal aturan serta larangan. Karena, semakin kau larang maka ia akan semakin penasaran untuk melanggar larangan itu.

Dan kini sudah tiga bulan Park Jimin belajar di kampus yang sama dengan Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook dan juga Min Yoongi. Serta sudah dua bulan Park Jimin masuk ke klub musik kampusnya yang ternyata menjadi klub kebanggaan kampusnya. Lalu dengan suaranya membuat Park Jimin masuk dengan mudahnya ke klub paling diincar karena prestasinya itu. Dan selama dua bulan ini Park Jimin sudah melakukan pendekatan yang bertubi-tubi kepada Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi, pemuda manis yang begitu menarik. Pemuda manis yang selalu hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri dan jarang mengizinkan orang lain untuk masuk ke dunianya. Sejauh yang Jimin lihat, hanya Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Min Yoongi tanpa pemuda manis itu mendengus marah, bahkan Kim Taehyung sahabat sialnya itu selalu sukses mendapatkan senyuman manis Min Yoongi. Dan setiap Min Yoongi tersenyum manis seperti itu pada Kim Taehyung, darah di sekujur tubuh Park Jimin menggelegak parah. Park Jimin kesal dan Park Jimin cemburu. Ia kesal, kesal karena Min Yoongi bahkan tak pernah bercakap-cakap dengannya dan Park Jimin cemburu karena Min Yoongi bahkan tak pernah tersenyum padanya.

..

..

..

"Yoongi _hyung_." Sapa Jimin lagi hari ini saat ia kembali berjumpa dengan Min Yoongi. Jimin melayangkan senyuman cerahnya yang secerah mentari pada Min Yoongi yang hanya membalas Park Jimin dengan kernyitan di dahinya. " _Hyung_ , materi lagu yang kemari diberikan Ahn _songsaeng_ itu buatanmu ya?" Park Jimin sudah kebal dengan kernyitan di dahi Min Yoongi. Ini malah sudah lebih baik dibandingkan saat pertama kali ia menyapa Min Yoongi. Saat pertama kali ia menyapa Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi hanya berlalu dan menganggap Park Jimin tak pernah ada. "Kau tahu _hyung_? Lagumu indah." Lanjut Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di depan piano dan memainkan asal tuts-tuts piano.

..

..

..

" _Hyung_ , untukmu." Jimin meletakkan sekaleng minuman berkafein di hadapan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung. "Kulihat kau sepertinya butuh kafein." Jimin melirik ke arah tumpukan kertas berisi coretan-coretan lagu milik Yoongi. Dan setelahnya, Park Jimin berlalu dari studio Min Yoongi.

..

..

..

"Oh, awas _hyung_." Peringat Jimin yang kini menarik pinggang kecil Yoongi agar terhindar dari pengendara sepeda motor yang melajukan kendaraannya dengan ugal-ugalan.

Mata sayu Yoongi mengerjap bingung melihat Park Jimin yang mendekapnya. Mendapatkan tatapan bingung dan menuntut penjelasan itu membuat Jimin sontak melepaskan dekapannya, " _Mianhae hyung_ , tapi kelihatannya kau mengantuk sekali sampai tak melihat _ahjussi_ itu yang membawa motornya dengan ugal-ugalan." Terang Park Jimin sembari memberikan senyuman khawatirnya. " _Ah_ tak bisa, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu yang sedetik lagi pasti sudah tertidur nyeyak di mana saja ini. Kau ku antar pulang ya _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin.

Min Yoongi, menatap singkat pemuda yang sudah setengah tahun dikenalnya ini. Min Yoongi tidak buta, ia dapat melihat bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini tertarik padanya. Tapi bagi Min Yoongi, kata tertarik saja takkan pernah cukup untuk menjalin hubungan. Dan ia mengerti, lelaki di hadapannya ini tertarik dan ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Maka dari itu Min Yoongi bersikap sangat acuh padanya, pada Park Jimin. Namun pemuda itu seperti tak gentar dan terus saja melayangkan perhatian-perhatian kecil untuk Min Yoongi setiap harinya dan pemuda itu terus saja tersenyum cerah setiap kali menyapa Min Yoongi.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" Tanya Park Jimin yang masih menunggu Min Yoongi menerima tawarannya.

Dan Min Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk singkat, karena jujur badannya sudah lelah dan matanya sudah mengantuk. Mengejar untuk menyelesaikan tiga demo lagu dalam semalam membuat Min Yoongi harus terjaga semalaman.

Jadi, Min Yoongi menerima tawaran Park Jimin dan ia pasrah saja saat Park Jimin membawanya ke mobil pemuda itu.

"Alamatmu _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin saat ia sudah selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Yoongi yang hampir terlelap begitu menyentuh nyamannya kursi mobil Jimin.

Yoongi merengek kecil karena ia yang hampir tertidur kini harus bangun dan berbicara. " _Hwayang Apartment_." Gumam Yoongi dan memasukkan kode daerahnya ke GPS mobil Jimin, lalu setelahnya Yoongi menyamankan posisinya dan mulai tertidur.

Sementara Jimin yang mendengar rengekan kecil Yoongi tadi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah manis seniornya itu. " _Jaljayo, hyung._ " Ucapnya.

..

..

..

Semenjak Jimin mengantarnya pulang, Yoongi merasa pertahanannya melemah. Ia membiarkan Jimin yang secerah mentari itu masuk ke kehidupannya yang kelam dan sudah lama tak tersentuh cinta. Bagaimana tidak? Perhatian kecil namun bermakna yang setiap hari dilimpahkan Jimin membuatnya goyah. Pun ketika mengantarkan Yoongi yang tertidur, Jimin rela menunggu selama sejam saat mereka sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen Yoongi baru setelahnya Jimin membangunkan Yoongi untuk mengantarnya sampai pintu apartemennya. Setelahnya, keesokan harinya Jimin menarik Yoongi keluar dari ruang studionya menuju kantin kampus dan menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Sesekali kau harus keluar dari ruanganmu _hyung_ , kau harus kena sinar matahari kalau tidak kulitmu akan terus sepucat itu. _Eh_ tapi aku suka kulitmu." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Jimin saat Yoongi melayankan tatapan penuh tanya padanya. Dan kalimat terakhir Jimin membuat Yoongi setidaknya merona samar.

..

..

..

" _Hyung_ , ikut aku ya?" Jimin yang baru saja menerobos masuk studionya itu kembali melancarkan aksinya. Sementara Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin bingung. "Ayolah ikut, ada tempat yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan di bawah guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang menghiasi jalan.

"Kau membawaku untuk melihat bunga sakura?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Nde_ , bunga ini kan hanya mekar selama dua minggu _hyung_. Dan sekarang sedang puncaknya, lihat warna merah muda dan putih yang indah itu." Jimin menunjuk kelopak bunga yang menari tertiup angin semilir. "Lagipula kau pasti mendapatkan inspirasi yang bagus untuk lagumu jika melihat ini." Lanjut Jimin.

Dan Yoongi tersenyum mendengar itu, karena sepertinya Jimin benar. Yoongi mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi untuk lagunya dan Yoongi pun semakin yakin akan perasaannya terhadap pemuda tampan disampingnya itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_?!"

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang mereka sebuah suara memanggil Yoongi dan dapat Yoongi lihat Taehyung yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kau… kemana saja sih _hyung_? Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali." Lontaran kalimat itu membuat Yoongi segera memeriksa ponselnya untuk mendapati ponselnya mati.

" _Mian_ Taehyung _ah_ , ponselku mati." Ujarnya sembari menggoyangkan ponselnya di hadapan Taehyung untuk menunjukkan padanya jika ponselnya mati.

"Kau bersama Park Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung yang segera saja menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri di sisinya.

Tindakan yang membuat alis Jimin terangkat, merasa Taehyung telah melukai harga dirinya dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuding Jimin tak suka dengan tatapan penuh curiga yang dilayangkan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah kuperingati, Park Jimin." Ujar Taehyung rendah, suaranya bagaikan seorang dominan yang telah terusik wilayahnya oleh dominan yang lainnya.

" _Hei_ , lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri dan juga kekasihmu. Jangan mengusikku." Balas Jimin tak terima.

Melihat situasi yang mulai memanas, Yoongi menarik lengan Taehyung. "Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Keluargamu datang dari Daegu." Ucapan Taehyung ini sukses membuat Yoongi meremas lengan Taehyung kuat. "Mereka sudah mencarimu ke apartemenmu, karena kau tak ada mereka datang ke rumahku. Lalu _umma_ memintaku mencarimu." Lanjut Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung meraih jemari Yoongi yang sibuk mengcengkram lengannya itu. "Tak apa _hyung_. Aku akan menemanimu menemui mereka."

Tingkah Taehyung dan juga respon Yoongi yang seperti itu tak luput dari pandangan Jimin. Membuat Park Jimin jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi di antara Taehyung dan Yoongi? Lalu apa yang terjadi di antara keluarga mereka?

" _Kajja_." Ajak Taehyung dan menuntun Yoongi untuk beranjak dan masuk ke mobilnya. Dan Taehyung masih sempat menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang memperingati Jimin untuk tetap berada pada batasannya.

Membuat Jimin malam itu larut dalam kekesalannya, membuat Jimin mengamuk tak terkendali di rumahnya. Membuat Jimin seketika itu juga menyesal telah bersahabat dengan Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung sialan yang sedang bermain-main dengannya dan melarangnya mendekati Min Yoongi, pemuda yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama itu, sementara dirinya sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Jeon Jungkook.

..

..

..

"Aku sudah tahu." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Jeon Jungkook saat Jimin melaporkan sikap kekasihnya kemarin. "Aku juga ikut mencari Yoongi _hyung_ kemarin, untuk membantu Taehyung _hyung_ menemukan Yoongi _hyung._ "

"Kau apa?" Tanya Jimin tak percaya.

"Aku apa?" balas Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Kekasihmu bersikap seperti kekasih pada pemuda lainnya dan kau bersikap sesantai ini?" Tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak. _Hyung_ , kau tak mengerti. Dan aku tak punya hak untuk bercerita. Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa, kau bisa bertanya pada Taehyung _hyung_ atau mungkin Yoongi _hyung_." Dan Jungkook berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin dengan segala emosi yang memuncak di kepalanya.

..

..

..

"Katakan padaku, apa alasannya?!" tuntut Jimin pada Taehyung sore itu sepulangnya mereka dari jadwal kampus mereka.

Jimin sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, seminggu, sudah seminggu semenjak Taehyung menjemput Yoongi dan sudah seminggu Yoongi kembali bersikap murung dan dingin di hadapannya.

"Yang perlu kau tahu hanya, jauhi Yoongi _hyung_ jika kau hanya tertarik padanya."

Melayanglah, melayang sudah pukulan untuk Taehyung dari Park Jimin. Membabi buta Jimin memukuli wajah tampan Kim Taehyung. Taehyung yang tak siap serta merta menerima semua pukulan Jimin yang beringas itu.

"Park Jimin!" satu panggilan itu, hanya dengan satu panggilan itu membuat Jimin menghentikan aksinya dan berpaling ke belakang untuk mendapati wajah memerah menahan marah milik pemuda yang dicintainya dan juga wajah kesal Jeon Jungkook.

"Yoongi _hyung_ …" panggil Jimin, namun Yoongi justru melesak untuk menghampiri Taehyung. Hal ini kembali melukai perasaan Jimin saat melihat Yoongi lebih memilih Taehyung.

Dan apa-apaan mereka? Taehyung yang meremas tangan Yoongi meminta Yoongi untuk tenang di hadapan kekasihnya yang tak bereaksi sama sekali akan tingkah laku keduanya, membuat Jimin menggeram kesal.

"Jungkook _ah_ , bawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit kampus kita." Ujar Yoongi yang segera diangguki oleh Jungkook yang membopong tubuh Taehyung.

Setelah pasangan itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Yoongi mendelik kesal pada Jimin, "Apa masalahmu? Bukankah kau sahabat Taehyung?" tuntut Yoongi.

"Aku menyesal pernah mengenal pecundang itu." Geram Jimin yang kembali menahan emosinya kala mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Taehyung bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini!" hardik Yoongi.

"Lalu apa? Dia pecundang! Pecundang sial yang masih melirik dan memperhatikan pemuda lain saat ia memiliki kekasih sebaik Jungkook!" balas Jimin dengan intonasi suara tak kalah tinggi.

"Pemuda lain? Aku?" Tanya Yoongi yang terkesiap mendengar alasan Jimin.

"Ya kau!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu jika Taehyung peduli padaku?!"

"Peduli katamu? Tidakkah kau melihat arti lain tatapannya? Peduli? Omong kosong!" bentak Jimin di hadapan Yoongi. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan pendapat orang lain? Orang lain berpikir kau perebut kekasih Jungkook, kau senang mendengar kau direndahkan seperti itu?"

"Orang lain?" Tanya Yoongi yang terpekur melihat amarah Jimin, "Orang lain atau kau? Orang lain atau kau yang kini merendahkanku dengan semua anggapanmu itu?!" tuding Yoongi.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku… aku mencintaimu! Aku tertarik padamu dan aku sudah jatuh begitu dalam untuk mencintaimu!" aku Jimin gusar kala melihat gurat pilu di wajah Yoongi.

"Kau tidak…" ucap Yoongi. "Kau tidak mencintaiku… kalau, jikalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau takkan merendahkanku!" teriak Yoongi. "Kupikir kau berbeda, nyatanya kau sama…" dan dengan kalimat itu Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin yang kembali meraung kesal.

..

..

..

Sebulan sudah, sebulan sudah sejak pertengkaran itu. Hubungan Jimin kembali merenggang dengan Yoongi dan itu membuatnya sengsara. Dipikiran Jimin hanya ada Yoongi dan kata-kata terakhir Yoongi. Apa maksud perkataan Yoongi? Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi pada Yoongi?

" _Hyung,_ tidakkah lebih baik kau menceritakannya pada Jimin _hyung_?" sore itu kala Jimin ingin pulang ia tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Jungkook pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk nyaman di kursi taman.

"Tidak, Jungkook _ah_."

"Tapi _hyung_ , kau bilang kalau Jimin _hyung…_ "

"Tidak Jungkook _ah_ , kalau ia memang mencintaiku… tak seharusnya ia memandangku seperti itu." Balas Yoongi yang tak ingin mendengar bantahan Jungkook.

"Maka dari itu, ceritakanlah _hyung_. Agar ia tak salah paham terus menerus pada Taehyung _hyung_. Aku merasa Taehyung _hyung_ tersiksa karena sahabatnya membencinya… aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu." Jungkook kini menunduk memandangi sepatunya.

"Maafkan aku selalu menggunakan Taehyung sebagai tamengku…" balas Yoongi sembari menatapi Jungkook yang sibuk menggeleng.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_ , aku hanya merasa kali ini kejujuran lebih baik diutarakan. Agar tak ada yang tersiksa lagi di antara kita berempat." Jungkook kini mendongak memandang langit senja. "Aku, aku tersiksa melihat Taehyung _hyung_ yang tersiksa karena perasaan benci sahabatnya. Biasanya kami takkan memikirkan pendapat orang lain saat mereka menuding Taehyung _hyung_ menduakanku, tapi tidak dengan Jimin _hyung_ … Jimin _hyung_ sahabat Taehyung _hyung_. Dan Jimin _hyung_ pun tersiksa, karena ia berpikir orang yang ia sukai justru lebih memilih sahabatnya. Dan kaupun tersiksa _hyung_ , kau seharusnya sudah cukup merasakan itu semua. Tak maukah kau meraih kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan cinta Jimin _hyung_?"

Yoongi tertegun mendengarnya, "Aku ingin sekali meraihnya, percayalah. Yang kuinginkan adalah kepastian, Jungkook _ah_. Dan yang kulihat dari mata Park Jimin adalah keraguan. Keraguan itu akan menghancurkan segalanya." Balas Yoongi.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir dengan menceritakan masa lalumu itu akan menghilangkan keraguan yang tersirat di mata Jimin _hyung_?"

"Nyatanya aku masih berperang dengan masa laluku hingga saat ini, Jungkook _ah_."

..

..

..

Percakapan itu semakin membuat Jimin meradang, apa Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa mempercayainya? Sekedar menceritakan masalah di masa lalunya? Apa ia sebegitunya melukai hati Yoongi dengan keraguannya? Sial, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

..

..

..

Seminggu setelahnya… Jimin yang berusaha mendekati Min Yoongi kembali itu mendapati Min Yoongi sedang berjalan sendirian di antara deretan toko-toko yang berjajar. Mata Jimin selalu memandangi kemana langkah kaki Yoongi beranjak. Yoongi yang masuk ke sebuah toko alat musik dengan binar semangatnya, Yoongi yang tersenyum kala melihat warna-warni keindahan bunga yang dipajang sebuah toko bunga, dan Yoongi yang termenung lama kala memilih makan siang apa yang akan dimakannya.

Sore harinya, saat Yoongi dihampiri dua pemuda asing, Jimin merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Dua pemuda asing itu menarik Yoongi ke sebuah gang gelap. Dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa-apan kalian?" geram Yoongi dan melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu.

"Kau Min Yoongi dari Daegu kan?" Jimin dapat melihat mata Yoongi yang tersentak kala mendengar kalimat itu. "Ah benar rupanya, haha," tawa si pemuda itu.

"Ah, berarti kau masih kan?" Tanya pemuda lainnya yang kini memojokkan Yoongi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak Yoongi di antara kekalutannya.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Bukankah ini kegemaranmu? Terima saja!" dan pemuda yang memojokkan Yoongi itu kini memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Yoongi.

"Brengsek!" maki Yoongi sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan melayangkan tendangan ke pemuda sialan itu.

" _Ya!"_ teriak pemuda itu yang merasakan kesakitan di antara selangkangannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa _hah_?!" hardik Yoongi.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Kau lebih menyukai _chaebol_ dari Daegu itu untuk menyesap bibirmu ini _hah_?" maki pemuda lainnya sembari mengecengkram wajah Yoongi.

" _Hei_." Panggil Jimin kala ia tak tahan lagi melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda asing itu pada Yoongi.

"Apa maumu?" delik kedua pemuda itu pada Jimin.

"Menghajar kalian?" Tanya Jimin dengan polosnya.

"Apa masalahmu?" pandangan meremehkan itu terlontar.

"Kau. Menyentuh. Kekasihku!"

Dan baku hantam itu tak pelak untuk terhindarkan. Jimin melawan dua pemuda itu dengan segenap tenaganya. Menghajar kedua pemuda yang sudah lancang menyentuh Min Yoongi. Melecehkan Min Yoongi. Dan membuat Min Yoongi ketakutan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Park Jimin yang memang dibekali kemampuan bela diri itu memenangkan pertarungannya. Dua pemuda itu sudah lari dari hadapan Jimin dengan wajah babak belur.

" _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin melihat ketakutan yang masih terpatri di wajah Yoongi.

"Jimin…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Yoongi sebelum kegelapan menjemputnya.

..

..

..

"Katakan lagi." Perintah Kim Taehyung pada Park Jimin yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, ada dua pemuda dari Daegu yang melecehkan Yoongi _hyung_." Balas Jimin.

"Kau ikut aku." Taehyung memerintah Jimin sebelum berpaling ke arah kekasihnya yang kini sedang duduk di samping ranjang Min Yoongi. "Kookie, jaga Yoongi _hyung_ ya?" Tanya Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_ , sebaiknya kau jelaskan ini semua pada Jimin _hyung_. Sudah waktunya Jimin _hyung_ tahu segalanya kan?" Jungkook memberikan senyumannya untuk menenangkan Kim Taehyung yang sedang bingung mengambil keputusan.

"Aku mengerti." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kim Taehyung sebelum melangkah keluar.

..

..

..

"…"

"…"

Kata tak ada terucap di antara kedua lelaki itu. Mereka saling menatap dan menyelami arti yang tersirat melalui pandangan mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam, _eh_?" sinis Jimin yang tak tahan akan kediaman Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mendengus lelah mendengar ucapan Jimin itu, " _Soljikki marhaebwa_ , kau mencintai Yoongi _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung yang meminta Jimin menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Jimin sedikit terpekur mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, "Ya, aku mencintainya. Dan apapun takkan bisa menghalangiku untuk mencintainya."

Taehyung terdiam menyelami sirat Jimin yang penuh akan kejujuran dan keteguhan itu. Sudah Taehyung katakan bukan? Taehyung sangat mengenal Jimin dan ia percaya apa yang diucapkan Jimin barusan adalah sebuah kejujuran.

"Yoongi _hyung_ … memiliki trauma akan masa lalunya." Mulai Taehyung dan dapat ia lihat kernyitan di dahi Jimin ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Saat aku bersekolah di Busan dulu, sesuatu terjadi di Daegu… sesuatu yang merusak mental Yoongi _hyung_." Lanjut Taehyung.

..

..

..

Yoongi memperhatikannya, pemuda tampan itu. Yoongi yang saat itu masih berusia enam belas tahun sudah mengerti kemana arah seksualnya. Ya… Yoongi mengerti jika ia sama sekali tak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan. Yoongi merasakan ketertarikan pada pemuda. Pertama saat ia menyadarinya, Yoongi sudah bisa menerimanya. _Toh_ , rasa itu bukan kehendak Yoongi. Rasa itu muncul begitu saja.

Sekarang, di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertamanya ada seorang pemuda tampan pangeran sekolah yang menarik hatinya. Yoongi secara beruntung pernah berbicara beberapa kali dengannya dikarenakan mereka sama-sama pengurus osis.

Sayangnya… pangeran sekolah itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik jelita dan kekasihnya itu adalah andalan sekolah mereka untuk olimpiade sains. Kurang apa lagi? Si pangeran tampan, _chaebol_ dan murah senyum itu bersanding dengan gadis cantik jelita dengan otak encernya. Yoongi bagaikan anai anai jika ia disandingkan dengan pangeran itu.

Kejadian menyedihkan itu terjadi di hari terakhir acara kemah sekolah Yoongi. Saat seluruh teman sekolah Yoongi sedang bersantai dan bercengkrama di depan api unggun. Pangeran itu mengajak Yoongi untuk berbicara berdua.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Kau tahu… aku senang berbicara denganmu." Ujarnya, ya mereka memang menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dan terbuka karena acara kemah ini. "Boleh aku bercerita?" tanyanya.

"Ceritakan saja jika kau ingin." Jawab Yoongi.

"Aku… merasa lelah berhubungan dengannya."

"Lelah bagaimana?"

Dan dimulailah cerita si pangeran yang merasa lelah akan hubungan sempurnanya dengan si gadis cantik jelita itu. Ia mengatakan jika ia muak dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna. Tidak oleh keluarganya, sekolahnya dan bahkan oleh pasangannya.

Sorot mata si pangeran saat bercerita membuat Yoongi ingin sekali memeluk pemuda itu, dan memberikan kata-kata penenangnya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, si pangeran yang memajukan wajahnya dan mulai mengecupi bibir Yoongi.

Yang tak mereka tahu adalah, salah satu penggemar sang pangeran yang mengikuti sang pangeran dan memotret kejadian itu.

Yoongi baru mengetahui itu esok Senin setelah mereka kembali masuk ke sekolah. Sekolah gempar saat pagi itu si penggemar yang mengunggah foto itu ke situs sekolah mereka. _**"PANGERAN KITA TELAH DIPERDAYAI OLEH GAY SIALAN."**_ Dan dengan _headline_ memalukan itu banyak masuk tanggapan menghina untuk Yoongi. Kutukan-kutukan tak henti-hentinya dilayangkan oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Yoongi yang saat itu sedang tercenung membaca artikel itu didatangi kumpulan _fans_ pasangan sempurna itu dan langsung saja menerima guyuran air dari kumpulan _fans_ itu.

"Jalang."

"Menjijikkan."

"Tak tahu diri."

"Mati saja kau."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menerima itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sampai komite kedisplinan memanggil Yoongi dan pangeran sekolah itu untuk disidang.

Yang membuat Yoongi sakit adalah kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Entahlah _saem_ , aku tak terlalu ingat karena malam itu aku sedang sakit. Tapi aku yakin jika aku masih normal dan takkan mungkin melakukan tindakan amoral itu."

Seakan… seakan Yoongi benar-benar melakukannya. Seakan… seakan Yoongi yang merayunya. Dan seakan… seakan Yoongi yang bersalah atas semua ini lalu si pangeran bertindak bagaikan korban.

Esoknya… kedua orang tua Yoongi dipanggil menghadap komite kedisiplinan dan juga kepala sekolah mereka.

"Aku takkan mengeluarkan Min Yoongi dari sekolah." Ujar sang kepala sekolah, seorang wanita penuh wibawa yang menatap lurus mata kedua orang tua Yoongi.

"Tapi… murid ini sudah melakukan tindakan amoral yang mencoreng nama baik sekolah." Argumen komite kedisplinan bagaikan burung-burung lapar.

Kepala sekolah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kebetulan mengenal tabiat muridnya ini. Meski ia terdiam, namun sorot matanya sudah memaparkan segalanya. Dan ia mengenal baik sosok pangeran sekolah mereka. Pemuda naif yang dituntut kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya menjadikan ia licik mengatasi masalah yang dibuatnya dan mencoreng reputasi keluarganya. "Sebulan lagi sudah ujian akhir. Aku tak ingin mempersulitkan murid Min Yoongi. Kita takkan membuat keputusan apapun selain tetap membiarkan murid Min Yoongi belajar dengan tenang di sekolah ini." Ucap sang kepala sekolah.

Ucapan yang membuat orang tua sang pangeran meradang dan juga komite kedisiplinan tentunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan isu yang sudah tersebar?!" tuntut mereka.

"Isu itu akan hilang jika mulut kalian berhenti berkoar-koar." Ujar kepala sekolah itu. "Aku menutup sidang ini dengan hasil takkan mengeluarkan Min Yoongi dari sekolah dan siapapun tak berhak menyanggah keputusanku."

"Bagus, jadi murid sialan itu tak mendapat hukuman apapun?" maki orang tua pangeran itu.

"Jika… jika anda memang orang terpelajar, seharusnya anda tahu untuk tidak memaki di sekolah saya. Dan… seharusnya ada tidak menuntut apapun terhadap murid Min Yoongi jika biang masalah ini adalah putra anda sendiri. Saya tahu apa yang terjadi." Tatapan setajam elang sang kepala sekolah memperingatkan orang tua sang pangeran jika keputusannya takkan bisa diganggu oleh siapapun.

Malamnya… saat Yoongi pulang ke rumah, ibunya yang tak pernah menyambut kedatangannya itu sudah menunggu di pintu masuk dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan untuk Yoongi. _Hyung_ nya… _hyung_ nya juga memukulinya pun begitu dengan ayahnya yang jarang berada di rumah itu.

Makian dan kutukan mereka layangkan akan perasaan tulus Yoongi yang bersemi untuk orang yang salah.

Selama dua bulan… Yoongi melalui kehidupannya dengan tekanan dari seluruh sisi kehidupannya. Sekolah… semuanya memandang sinis Yoongi. Loker Yoongi selalu tak enak dipandang akibat ulah orang yang membenci Yoongi. Buku-buku pelajaran yang rusak. Atau tubuh Yoongi yang bertambah memar karena dihajar. Rumah… rumahpun terasa bagaikan neraka untuk Yoongi. Saat ia pulang… keluarganya pasti meluangkan waktunya untuk memukuli dan memaki Yoongi. Padahal selama ini mereka jarang berkumpul di rumah namun kini mereka lebih sering berada di rumah untuk menganiaya Yoongi.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Yoongi pulang sekolah dengan surat kelulusan dan ijazahnya. Orang tuanya yang sudah gelap mata menghajar Yoongi di halaman rumah mereka, mengundang tetangga yang selama ini sibuk mengunjingkan Yoongi untuk melihatnya.

"Hentikan! Nyonya, kalian sudah keterlaluan!" pekikan itu berasal dari ibu Taehyung yang sudah tak tahan melihat lebam-lebam di tubuh Yoongi semenjak kabar itu beredar ke seantero Daegu. Ibu Taehyung segera berlutut untuk memeluk Yoongi dan tak peduli akan baju mahalnya ternoda oleh darah.

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan." Ini ayah Taehyung yang berujar sembari melindungi istrinya kalau-kalau keluarga itu juga ingin menghajar istrinya.

"Nyonya, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini? Lupakah kau jika anak yang kalian hajar ini adalah anak yang kau perjuangkan kelahirannya? Anak yang kalian nanti-nanti kelahirannya?"

"Percuma aku melahirkannya jika ia ternyata tumbuh menjadi anak menjijikan!" balas ibu Yoongi.

"Apa salahnya? Apa salahnya jika ia memiliki rasa untuk sejenisnya? Rasa itu tak salah, anak ini juga tak salah! Yang salah adalah kalian! Kalian yang menganggap anak ini menjijikan dan mengucilkan serta menghajarnya seperti ini! Seharusnya, seharusnya kalian mendukungnya! Bukan malah berniat membunuhnya seperti ini. _Yeobo!_ Kau… masukkan saja keluarga ini ke penjara!" teriak ibu Taehyung yang mana suaminya adalah Komisaris Jenderal Polisi.

Mendengar ucapan ibu Taehyung, keluarga itu terperanjat dan ketika mereka mengingat pangkat ayah Taehyung keduanya terdiam dan mencoba tak melawan. Tak lama, _ambulance_ yang mereka hubungi datang dan keluarga Taehyung membawa Yoongi untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Setelahnya… sebuah proses berat dan berliku ditempuh ibu Taehyung yang tak tega untuk kembali membiarkan Yoongi kembali ke orang tuanya. Ibu Taehyung mengurus hak asuh untuk Yoongi dibantu dengan seluruh kenalan suaminya dalam bidang hukum.

Orang tua Yoongi, yang tak ingin dipenjara itu akhirnya membiarkan saja anak bungsunya menjadi anak asuh keluarga Taehyung.

"Yang menjijikan adalah kalian. Tak ingin dipenjara akan kesalahan kalian yang hampir membunuh anak kalian sendiri dan membiarkan anak itu dibawa keluarga lain? Huh, lalu bagaimana dengan kelakuan kalian selama ini? Menghukum Yoongi sedemikian rupa karena masalah itu? Aku harap… kedepannya kalian tak usah menampakkan diri kalian di hadapan Yoongi. Mulai saat ini Yoongi hanyalah anakku!"

Ibu Taehyung yang tak setuju karena orang tua Yoongi yang tak dipenjarakan itu memaki keluarga itu dengan geram.

"Cukup sayang. Sekarang lebih baik kita fokus akan kesehatan Yoongi saja, ya?"

..

..

..

"Semenjak itu Yoongi _hyung_ menjadi anak tertua di rumahku. Setahun setelah Yoongi _hyung_ menjadi keluarga kami, aku diminta ibu untuk pulang ke Seoul karena keluarga kami sudah pindah ke Seoul. Selama setahun Yoongi _hyung_ di rumah kami, kondisi kejiwaan Yoongi _hyung_ benar-benar rusak dan susah dipulihkan. Ibuku bercerita, Yoongi _hyung_ beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri. Terapi-terapi dari dokter ahli tak ada yang berhasil membantu Yoongi _hyung_ untuk bangkit kembali." Taehyung bercerita dengan raut wajah muramnya dan tangannya sesekali mengusap wajah lelahnya karena ingatan masa lalu itu.

"Lalu… bagaimana Yoongi _hyung_ bisa kembali dari keterpurukannya?" Tanya Jimin yang hanya bisa mengucapkan itu setelah mendengar cerita Taehyung yang membuatnya jadi membenci orang tua kandung Yoongi.

"Sebulan setelah aku berada di Seoul, Jungkook datang ke Seoul karena anak itu ingin melanjutkan sekolah menegah pertamanya di Seoul. Orang tuaku tahu kalau Jungkook adalah kekasihku saat itu, dan Jungkook juga sudah kuceritakan tentang Yoongi _hyung_. Yoongi _hyung_ tak sengaja melihat interaksi kami, dan untuk pertama kalianya aku mendengar Yoongi _hyung_ berbicara."

..

..

..

"Kalian? Sepasang kekasih?"

Taehyung yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya pada suara asing yang didengarnya itu. "Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Kalian kekasih?" ulang Yoongi.

Melihat itu Jungkook berdiri dan beranjak untuk membawa Yoongi turun dari anak tangga terakhir. "Iya kami adalah kekasih, salam kenal _hyung_ , aku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook membawa Yoongi untuk duduk bersama mereka di atas sofa dan tersenyum polos ketika menyebutkan namanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa? Kalian… kalian masih kecil. Bagaimana jika, bagaimana jika mereka menjahati kalian?" Yoongi berujar dengan panik dan membuat Taehyung turut memegang tangan Yoongi.

" _Hyung… appa_ dan _umma_ ku akan ada melindungiku. Mereka mengerti jika cinta tak pernah salah. Yang salah adalah apakah orang yang kita cintai adalah orang yang tepat atau tidak. Dan jika, jika Yoongi _hyung_ mencintai seseorang, pria sekalipun… aku, _appa_ dan _umma_ ku akan melindungi Yoongi _hyung. Hyung_ tahu kenapa?" dapat Taehyung lihat mata Yoongi yang tadi sempat tak fokus itu menatapnya penuh tahu. "Karena kita adalah keluarga sekarang. Kau adalah _hyung_ ku, dan kau adalah anak tertua di rumah ini. Aku menyayangimu, _appa_ dan _umma_ juga menyayangimu. Dan Jungkookie juga menyayangimu."

Mendengar itu semua membuat Yoongi menangis pilu. Ini… ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Seseorang yang menopang dan melindunginya di saat orang lain mencelanya. Bukannya pukulan ataupun caci maki dari orang-orang yang seharusnya melindunginya.

"Taehyung! Kau apakan _hyung_ mu!" Dari arah belakang mereka sang nyonya rumah berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri anak-anaknya. "Sayang? Taehyung nakal? Kau kenapa menangis? Ayo cerita pada _umma_." Ucap sang nyonya rumah lalu menggeser Taehyung untuk duduk di samping Yoongi.

" _Umma_! Aku tak akan menyakiti _hyung_ ku!" jerit Taehyung yang tak terima mendengar tuduhan ibunya.

"Sayang sudah jangan menangis." Ibu Taehyung mengabaikan anaknya itu dan membuat Taehyung merajuk karenanya. "Taehyung benar, adikmu itu benar. Karena mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga. Kau anakku. Dan keluarga kita akan saling melindungi." Ucap Ibu Taehyung sembari memandangi mata sembab Yoongi.

" _Jeongmal_?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tuhan akan menghukumku jika aku berbohong dan menyakiti anak-anakku." Ucap Ibu Taehyung lalu mengecupi kening Yoongi, menenangkan sang anak yang tertegun karena ucapan wanita di hadapannya.

" _U-umma_ …" panggil Yoongi dan menghambur ke pelukan sang nyonya rumah.

" _Ung, umma_. Aku adalah _umma_ mu. Oh anakku." Ujar sang Ibu yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada anaknya yang sangat membutuhkan penopang itu.

"Kookie, peluk _hyung_ sini. _Umma_ sudah dapat anak lain untuk dipeluk. Kookie peluk _hyung_!" rajuk anaknya itu dan menarik Jungkook untuk memeluknya.

" _Stay on your border kids_. Ingat batasan kalian." Ucap sang ibu. Sementara kedua sejoli itu hanya menyengir mendengarnya. "Lagipula, Taehyung _ah_ , merajuk dengan suara pubermu yang berat itu sudah tak cocok lagi. _Umma_ merasa sedang mendengar _ahjussi-ahjussi_ …"

Ucapan sang ibu ditanggapi rajukan parah oleh Taehyung sementara Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengarnya dan bahkan sempat tertawa sebelum tersedak oleh tangisnya.

" _Aigoo_ …" ucap sang ibu sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yoongi. "Pelan-pelan saja tertawanya sayang."

"Tertawa saja _hyung_ , aku memang ada untuk ditertawakan." Dan Taehyung semakin merajuk mendengar tawa Yoongi.

 _ **Chup**_. Sang ibu mengecup kedua pipi Yoongi. "Terus tersenyum seperti ini sayang. _Umma_ suka melihat senyummu."

..

..

..

"Kau bilang jika ibumu mengancam orang tua Yoongi _hyung_ untuk tak muncul lagi. Bukankah kemarin orang tua Yoongi _hyung_ datang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya, memang." Balas Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa Yoongi _hyung_ bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Jimin yang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Taehyung.

" _Umma_ meminta Yoongi _hyung_ untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Karena menurut _umma_ , Yoongi _hyung_ takkan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya jika ia masih terikat dengan trauma masa lalunya."

"Lalu?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ tak bisa tidur semalaman dan hanya menangis." Ucap Taehyung. Lalu Taehyung memandangi Jimin. "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti? Alasan kenapa aku peduli pada _hyung_ ku dan alasan kenapa Jungkook tidak merasa dikhianati olehku?"

Jimin mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau juga mengerti kenapa aku menghalangi rasa tertarikmu pada Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau takkan bisa menghalangi rasa cintaku padanya."

Bunyi langkah kaki yang terhenti itu membuat keduanya berpaling ke belakang. Dan membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut.

" _Umma_?" Tanya Taehyung melihat ibunya.

Sementara ibunya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya itu, "Katakan lagi, kau mencintai putra sulungku?" sang ibu melayangkan tatapan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku mencintai Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin menjawab dengan teguh memandang mata penuh selidik sang ibu.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau Park Jimin?"

Kedua pemuda itu tercengang kala sang ibu menyebut nama Jimin. " _Umma_ tahu dari mana namanya?" Tanya Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ mu menceritakan pemuda ini padaku, nak." Jawab sang ibu sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Yoongi _hyung_ bercerita pada _umma_ tentang dia? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak menceritakannya padaku?!" jerit Taehyung yang langsung diikuti pekikan sakitnya. " _Umma waeeeee_?" rajuknya.

"Berhenti berteriak! Ini rumah sakit! Dan berhenti merajuk dengan suaramu itu! _Kka!_ Temui Kookie, ada yang ingin _umma_ bicarakan dengan pemuda ini." Melihat tatapan sang _umma_ , Taehyung segera menuruti perintah _umma_ nya dan pergi ke kamar rawat Yoongi.

..

..

..

Jimin kini duduk di pinggir ranjang Yoongi. Yoongi yang masih belum sadarkan diri membuatnya sangat khawatir. Seluruh cerita yang dipaparkan Taehyung tadipun telah menyadarkannya dari rasa cemburu yang tak berarti. Dan ucapan ibu Yoongi serta Taehyung membuat Jimin tersenyum tipis.

" _Jika memang kau mencintainya, kuharap kau bisa menjadi matahari untuk anakku itu. Ia sudah terlalu lama menderita, dan ia membutuhkan mentari hangat untuk kebahagiaannya. Dan… jika kau berani menyakitinya, kau akan berurusan dengan keluarga kami!"_

Ucapan itu setidaknya membuat Jimin merinding ketika mengingat pangkat ayah Taehyung yang mungkin saja sudah naik ke jenjang tertinggi.

"Hei… kapan kau akan bangun?" ujar Jimin sembari mengelus tangan Yoongi.

..

..

..

Paginya… saat Yoongi terbangun dan mendapati Jimin berada di sampingnya, Yoongi menjadi histeris dan berteriak panik.

" _Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" Jimin tersentak dari tidurnya dan bertanya linglung pada Yoongi yang sibuk melemparkan bantal padanya.

" _Anniya_! Pergi! Pergi!" ujar Yoongi.

" _Hyung_! Ini aku Jimin!" Jimin bergerak menyentuh Yoongi kemudian memeluknya erat agar Yoongi terdiam dan berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri, karena jarum infus yang terpasang pada Yoongi terlepas dan membuat darah mengalir dari tangannya. " _Hyung_ , ini aku Jimin. Aku bukan mereka. Aku disini untuk melindungi. Kau ingat? Kau ingat aku kan? Kau ingat kalau kita melihat bunga sakura bersama-sama kan? _Hyung_ … ini aku Park Jimin, Park Jimin yang mencintai Min Yoongi."

Yoongi terdiam mendengarnya, seolah tersadar, mata nanar Yoongi kini fokus memandang Jimin.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dengan segala kekuranganmu dan kisah masa lalumu."

Mendengar itu bukannya tenang, Yoongi semakin mengamuk karenanya. "Tidak… tidak mungkin akan ada yang mencintaiku. Aku kotor… aku menjijikan… aku… aku…"

Racauan Yoongi, Jimin hentikan dengan sebuah pagutan. Membuat Yoongi terbelalak terkejut karenanya.

Jimin menyalurkan seluruh cintanya melalui pagutan itu, mencoba membuat Yoongi mengerti jika Jimin tulus mencintainya.

Mata Yoongi terpejam saat pesan itu telah merasuk dan menghangatkan sanubarinya.

Jimin melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mengusap pipi Yoongi, "Kau indah _hyung_ , dan kau berharga. Tidakkah kau tahu banyak orang yang mencintaimu. Keluarga Kim, Taehyung, Jungkook… mereka yang menyukai musikmu… dan tidakkah kau merasakan cinta tulusku? _Saranghae_ , Min Yoongi." Ucap Jimin sebelum mengecup kening Yoongi.

Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar pengakuan Jimin, rasa lelah dan tertekan akan cintanya itu kini telah terbebas dan dihapus oleh pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Yoongi bahkan sampai tersedak disela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku… ukh… aku juga mencintaimu…" aku Yoongi dan membuat Jimin tersenyum karenanya.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Aku tahu."

Lama keduanya terdiam saling meresapi ikatan yang baru saja terjalin itu, sampai suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka. Dapat mereka lihat, Nyonya Kim, Taehyung dan seorang suster mendatangi mereka.

Nyatanya, saat Yoongi mengamuk tadi Taehyung dan Nyonya Kim sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat Yoongi. Begitu mendengar keributan itu, Nyonya Kim meminta Taehyung untuk memanggil seorang suster. Jaga-jaga jika Yoongi membutuhkan obat penenang.

Dan saat suster itu ingin masuk ke kamar, mereka mendengarkan pengakuan Jimin, membuat Nyonya Kim menahan mereka untuk tidak masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu. Dan mendengar kedua insan yang saling mengaku cinta itu, membuat ketiganya tersentuh akan ketulusan mereka. Sampai dirasa keadaan sudah sedikit tenang, barulah mereka masuk ke kamar Yoongi.

Nyonya Kim menghampiri anaknya yang buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Jimin. Sementara sang suster segera beranjak membersihkan dan mengobati serta memasang kembali infus di tangan Yoongi, membuat Jimin segera beranjak dari atas ranjang Yoongi. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung… ia hanya menyeringai dan memandangi Jimin penuh dengan tatapan mengejek yang membuat Jimin salah tingkah.

"Ada yang sudah saling mengungkapkan cinta, _eh_?" dan Taehyung sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tersedak ludah mereka sementara sang ibu serta suster itu hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat kedua insan itu merona malu.

..

..

..

Jimin kini sedang menuntun Yoongi untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kamarnya yang berada di rumah keluarga Kim. Tadi Nyonya Kim, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin menjemput Yoongi yang sudah diperbolehkan dokter pulang. Dan Nyonya Kim serta merta melarang Yoongi kembali ke apartemennya. Ia ingin merawat anaknya dan anaknya harus ada dalam pengawasannya, jadi ia ingin anaknya itu tinggal di rumahnya.

"Kalian istirahat dulu, _umma_ akan memasak makan siang dan kalau sudah siap baru _umma_ panggil kalian untuk turun. Kalian ingin makan apa nak?" Tanya sang ibu sembari membetulkan letak selimut Yoongi.

"Aku… apa saja yang _umma_ buat aku menyukainya." Jawab Yoongi sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kami tidak makan di rumah _umma_." Ucapan Taehyung itu segera mendapat tatapan sinis dari sang ibu. "Bukannya begitu _umma_ , kami sibuk mengurus klub musik. Selama Yoongi _hyung_ absen kan aku yang kelimpungan mengurus klub itu." Jawab Taehyung. "Dan jangan merasa bersalah!" lanjut Taehyung saat melihat tatapan bersalah yang dilayangkan Yoongi.

"Tapi…" ucapan Yoongi dipotong oleh Taehyung yang beranjak mengecup pipinya dan juga sang ibu.

"Aku pergi, dan kau Park Jimin. Kau lihat foto _appa_ kami di ruang tamu tadi kan?" ujar Taehyung mengingatkan Jimin akan foto ayah mereka yang gagah perkasa. "Macam-macam dengan _uri hyung_ , mati kau dihajar _appa_." Ancam Taehyung.

Sementara itu Jimin yang melihat betapa aura ayah Taehyung yang terpancar kuat bahkan hanya dengan sebuah foto saja sudah meneguk salivanya takut. "Apa, apa _appa_ kalian memang menyeramkan?"

" _Ya!_ Jangan mengejek _uri appa! Uri appa_ adalah yang terbaik! Awas kau sekali lagi mengejek _uri appa!_ " ancam Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , bukan begitu aku…"

Dan ucapan Jimin terputus oleh kikikan sang ibu.

" _Waeyo umma_?" Tanya Jungkook yang memang sudah lama memanggil Nyonya Kim sebagai ibunya itu.

"Ini… _umma_ tadi merekam kata-kata kalian, dan mengirimkannya pada _appa_ kalian. Dia langsung kalang kabut dan mengatakan akan pulang sekarang juga. Lihat, kelemahannya adalah ketika anaknya merajuk atau sedang membanggakan _appa_ mereka. Dan lihat… dia memasang emoticon lucu seperti ini." Sang nyonya rumah menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada anak-anaknya, dan tak lama ponsel itu bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. " _Aigoo_ Kim _sajang_ … siapa suruh seminggu tak pulang ke rumah, anak sakit juga tak sempat dijenguk. Apa? Ingin berbicara dengan anak-anak? Tak kubolehkan. Itu hukumanmu _yeobo!_ " balas sang ibu dengan nada mengerjainya dan mematikan ponselnya. " _Umma_ ke dapur dulu ya, kalian berdua istirahat saja dulu." Pamit sang ibu dan menggiring Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk keluar kamar lalu mengantar keduanya ke pintu utama.

"Dia wanita yang baik." Ucap Jimin saat sudah selesai terkejut karena tingkah Nyonya Kim. "Dan _appa_ mu adalah _appa_ yang hebat." Lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum saja sebelum menarik Jimin mendekat dan turut berbaring di sampingnya. " _Umma_ adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. _Anni_ … keluarga ini adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku." Ujar Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jimin.

"Ya… aku bersyukur kau bertemu keluarga Taehyung." Jimin mengelusi rambut Yoongi berusaha membuat Yoongi senyaman mungkin.

"Kau… bagaimana menurutmu tentangku?"

Jimin memandang Yoongi sejenak, Jimin tahu pertanyaan Yoongi adalah tentang masa lalunya. "Sama seperti yang Taehyung katakan, perasaan kita tak pernah salah. Yang salah adalah apakan rasa itu kita tujukkan untuk orang yang tepat atau tidak. Dan aku mencintaimu lalu kau mencintaiku. Kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Dan tak ada yang lebih tepat lagi selain dirimu." Ucap Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Jimin." Balas Yoongi dan makin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. " _Saranghae_."

" _Nado saranghae_."

..

..

..

Sejak saat itu mereka saling menjalin cinta mereka. Jimin menjelma bagaikan mentari hangat untuk Yoongi dengan semua perhatiaannya terhadap Yoongi dan tak luput cinta serta senyum hangat yang Jimin senantiasa layangkan untuk Yoongi. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil memang tak luput dari kehidupan pasangan itu, namun mereka dapat menyelesaikannya tanpa membiarkan masalah itu berlarut-larut.

Dan kini, Yoongi dan juga Jimin sedang menunggu kelahiran mentari di kehidupan mereka berdua. Mentari yang akan bersinar cerah secerah harapan keduanya pada anak mereka yang hanya menunggu hari saja untuk menguarkan sinar indahnya.

Yoongi memang terluka, namun Yoongi menemukan keluarga hangat yang menopangnya. Yoongi memang tersakiti, namun Yoongi menemukan sepasang adik manis yang selalu menjaganya. Yoongi memang mencoba menutup hatinya, namun Park Jimin dengan senyuman mentarinya itu menembus celah dingin yang Yoongi buat dan membuat Yoongi membuka celah itu untuk mereguk kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan Jimin. Kebahagiaan yang akan selalu mereka rasakan. Kebahagiaan hangat layaknya sang mentari.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Yang minta sekuel ini saya buat, lengkap kan penjelasannya? Yang nanya Yoongi dihamilin siapa, apa masa lalunya? Bukan, Jemen yang hamilin Yungi. Yang bilang Jemen mesum, memang! Haha._

 _Daaaaan, ARMY are you still alive? I've died everytime BIGHIT throw a 'surprise' for us. Suddenly MV, suddenly concept pict, suddenly another concept pict. Jemen's black hair, Smol Yungi, Curly Kookie, Orange too Orange Taehyung, Cutiepie Hoshiki, and damnya Namjun, and also BLONDIE JIN! Damnya… those seven people… just fight meh BIGHIT!_

 _Ohiya, saya nulis dan spazzing gini karena merayakan lima tahun saya menulis disini. Baca story saya yang lainnya yaaa._ _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _for meh!_

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._


End file.
